


Twenty Words That Began Forever

by cortohdow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cortohdow/pseuds/cortohdow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a sort-of-poem based off an idea I once found in a german fanfiction board.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Words That Began Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I've written this two or three years ago. Well, I wanted to upload it, so here you go.

**Twenty words that began forever**

"One day, we will be standing around a body and Sherlock Holmes will be the one that put it there."

**Nineteen words that made us laugh**

"Shut up everybody! Don't move, don't speak, don't breath! Anderson, face the other way, you are putting me off!"

**Eighteen words that nearly ended it all**

"I have a website!?"

"In which you're writing about 240 types of Tobacco Ash. Nobody's reading your website!"

**Seventeen words that betrayed me**

"I'll be next door, if you need me."

"Why would I need you?"

"No reason at all."

**Sixteen words that meant the world to me**

"What I said before, John, I meant it. I don't have friends. I've just got one."

**Fifteen words that engulfed me in my wake**

"Listen, what Moriarty said, it's all true. I'm a liar. Nobody could be that clever."

**Fourteen words that woke me up**

"I bought milk, come home. -SH"

"Sherlock Holmes is dead! - JW"

"I'm alive. - SH"

**Thirteen words that created the bridge**

"I am glad nobody saw this!"

"Huh? What?"

"You, ripping my clothes off..."

**Twelve words that broke my heart**

"Where's she?"

"Where's who?"

"The woman."

"What woman?"

" _THE_ woman. The _WOMANWOMAN_!"

**Eleven words that sealed our fates**

"The name is Sherlock Holmes, the address is 221B Baker Street."

**Ten words that cured our boredom**

"We are going to jump in front of that bus!"

**Nine words that drove me mad**

"Is this a head in our fridge?"

"Well, obviously."

**Eight words that scared the wits out of me**

"I saw it. The hound. A gigantic hound."

**Seven words that made me fall back in love with you**

"What's this?"

"Coffee. I've made you coffee."

**Six words that seduced me**

"Moriarty is right. I'm not real."

**Five words that overjoyed me**

"I'm lost without my blogger!"

**Four words that took us to the skies**

"I'm a Consulting Detective."

**Three words that I hated**

"I invented Moriarty."

**Two words that saved us from falling**

"I'm alive!"

**One word that started it all**

"Boring."


End file.
